A Different Past
by Eyriegirl345
Summary: What if Kagome didn't fall into the well and ended in the time where Inuyasha is pinned to the Goshinboku? Who did she meet at the sacred tree? Who is she the reincarnation of? What of the Shikon no Tama? A different enemy lurks in the shadows. A new adventure awaits. Most characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But OCs belong to me.
1. Falling Down The Bone Eater's Well

Chapter 1: Falling Down The Bone Eater's Well

_Everything changed that day when Kagome turned seventeen. She never expected that she would come across something extraordinary. Something that would change her life...forever._

Kagome Higurashi got out of her warm bed and started to get ready for school. It was another day like any other. Trying to studying on next week's upcoming test, warm ups in the gym, and handing in her homework on time. She wished for a change in her life.

"Kagome, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready." Harumi, Kagome's mother, called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kagome said as she brushed her hair. She picked up her bag and quickly went down the stairs and head to the kitchen where the food was laid out on the table. She always loved eating her mom's home cooked meals. They always gave her a full amount of energy for the day. But it depleted when she thought about what she had to face today.

"I'm a little bit nervous about going back." Kagome said. She had spent the last two days in heartbreak. She had found out that her boyfriend, Inuyasha and her good friend, Kikyo, were seeing each other behind her back. She stayed in her room and cried the entire time. She had known the two since childhood. She confessed and he accepted her. But why did he? Did he pitied her?

"Don't worry, Kagome. Things will get better." Harumi said.

"If you ask me that boy was not right for you." Grandpa said.

"So who is right for me?" Kagome asked as she stared at her bowl of rice. Harumi and grandpa were silent at that moment. They wanted Kagome to heal from her heartbreak. The both of them knew Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome ever since they were children. Harumi couldn't understand why Inuyasha would do such a thing to Kagome. Not to mention Kikyo. The two girls were like sisters. It didn't make any sense.

"You'll find him, Kagome. Just have faith." Harumi said, giving Kagome an encouraging smile.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, my dear." Grandpa said.

"Thank you, mom. Thank you, grandpa." Kagome said, giving a small smile.

"Kagome." Souta said near the kitchen door.

"What is it, Souta?" Kagome asked.

"I can't find Buyo. Could you help me for a moment?" Souta asked.

"Of course, Souta." Kagome said as she stood up from the table and put her bowl of rice down.

"But Kagome, you'll be late for school." Harumi said.

"Don't worry, I won't take long." Kagome said.

"Okay." Harumi said. Then Kagome followed Souta out of the kitchen.

"I'm worried about her." Harumi said when Kagome left the room.

"So do I. But she'll be fine. We just have to give her time that's all." Grandpa said.

"I hope you're right." Harumi said.

* * *

"Where do you think he went, Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Maybe he's in the well house." Kagome said. They walked over to the well house and heard a noise inside. Kagome opened the door and peeked inside. She never liked this place, it gave her a weird and uncomfortable feeling.

"Kagome, you know that we're not allowed in there." Souta said, nervously as he stood behind her.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she walked down the wooden steps. The steps creaked as she walked down the steps until she was near the well. Unexpectedly, she heard scratching noises.

_It sounds like it's coming from the well. Is it rats? _Kagome thought. The scratching stopped and there was a silence in the well house. Then Kagome felt something furry near her leg. She froze at the touch and she slowly looked down.

"Buyo!" Kagome said.

"Meow." Buyo said.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack." Kagome said as she picked him up and began to walk up the steps. Another cracking sound came from behind Kagome. She quickly turned around and saw tentacles sticking out of the well.

"Get out!" Kagome said as she turned and headed for the steps. But something grabbed her and began to pull her to the well.

"Souta, catch!" Kagome said as she tossed Buyo to Souta. He caught him in his arms as he fell on his butt.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she was pulled into the well.

* * *

As Kagome was pulled in, she noticed that she was surrounded by a blue light. She felt a pair of hands turn her head around and when her head was turned, she saw the most horrifying thing in front of her. It was a nude woman with a giant centipede body attached at the waist.

"You have it, don't you?" The woman asked, smirking.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused. She had no idea what the woman was talking about.

"Give it to me!" The woman said as she tried to pulled Kagome closer to her. Kagome struggled to get out of the weird woman's grip. She had a tight grip on her. Just when she was right in front of her, Kagome grabbed both of the woman's hands and tried to pulled them off her face.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled. Suddenly, a burst of pink energy came out of Kagome's hand and surrounded the woman's body.

"NNOOO!" The woman screamed before she was turned to ash. When she was gone, Kagome landed on something with a thud.

"Ow." Kagome said as she rubbed her butt. It was a little bit sore when she landed. She looked down and noticed that she was at the bottom of the well. But when she looked up, there was something that she didn't expect to see: there was no ceiling above her! She saw the big blue sky instead. She saw a bunch of vines hanging from the top of well. She grabbed a hold of them and started to climb up. When she reached the top, she saw herself in a forest.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked as she looked at all of her surroundings. Then she spotted the Goshinboku in the distance. She quickly ran towards it, hoping that she would find her home. But she found someone there leaning against the tree. It was a man wearing a white kimono with a blue striped pattern on the collar and a white puffy hakama with a pair of ankle high black boots. There was also a breastplate in front of the kimono with a purple and dark blue sash tied around his waist. There were layered spike pauldron on each of his shoulders and Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets on each arm. A white fluffy pelt was on the back of his shoulders. He had two swords that were tied to his waist and there was another sword on his back. He had a jagged blue stripe on each of his cheeks and long nails on his hands. But it wasn't his clothing that caught her attention, it was his long silver hair that was tied up in a topknot. It was glittering as the afternoon sun shined on it.

_He's so handsome. _Kagome thought. She slowly walked over to the stranger. She didn't want to disturb him, but she needed someone to help her get back home. Just when she was in arm length, she found herself pinned to the ground. She looked up and saw the stranger's eyes that were staring at her. They were in the shade of gold.

"Who are you, woman?" The man asked. His voice was smooth, but strong as he talked to her.

"Ka-Kagome Hi-Higurashi." Kagome stuttered. She knew that she was unable to get free at the moment. She could tell that this man was quite strong. The man with golden eyes continued to stare at her with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, still pinned to the ground.

"My name is Lord Inu no Taisho." Taisho said as he stared at her with his golden eyes.

_What Kagome didn't know at that moment was that her encounter with the great dog demon of the west would make the biggest change in her young life._


	2. The Great Dog Demon General

Chapter 2: The Great Dog Demon General

"Lord Inu no Taisho?" Kagome asked, staring at the golden eye stranger above her.

"Haven't you heard of me? Lord Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Demon of the West?" Taisho asked as he stared at the onna he pinned to the ground. He was confused. He had never met anyone who hasn't heard of him. But how is it that this young onna doesn't know him?

"I'm afraid not, my lord." Kagome said. She didn't want to be rude to this demon, even if he's a demon. It doesn't really hurt to be cautious.

"How is it that you have not heard of me?" Taisho asked, his brow arched.

"Where I'm come from, you don't exist." Kagome said.

"What do you mean I don't exist?" Taisho asked as he released her.

"Well, um...wait a minute. What year is it?" Kagome asked as she quickly sat up.

"1315. Why?" Taisho asked. He was curious to why the onna in front wanted to know the year.

"No way...I've been sent back." Kagome said, shocked.

"Sent back?" Taisho asked, confused of what the onna was saying.

"This can't be happening." Kagome said, grasping her head as she shook it. She suddenly grew scared at the moment. She was sent back seven hundred years into the past!

"What's wrong, little one?" Taisho asked. He suddenly got worried about the girl in front of him. She looked so fragile and scared for some reason. He didn't know what caused her to be this way. He also didn't know how to calm her down. The fear and sadness in her aura was starting to make him uneasy.

"What should I do?" Kagome asked as she buried her face into her knees and began to cry. She didn't know why this was happening to her. She felt so scared. Was she going to be stuck here in the past forever? Was she never going to see her family again?

"Calm down, little one. Take a deep breath." Taisho said. Kagome lifted her head and looked up at the dog demon in front of her. She did as he said and took a deep breath and let it out. Somehow she felt a little bit better.

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help." Taisho said. Kagome was confused at the moment. She didn't know why this demon wanted to help her. From all the stories she had read, demons hated and killed humans. But for some unexplainable reason, Kagome felt like she could trust the demon that was staring at her. It was very strange. He was the only demon so far that hasn't tried to kill except the one that dragged her down the well.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Kagome said.

* * *

Taisho and Kagome sat side by side while leaning against the Goshinboku tree as Kagome explained her situation. About an hour went by of explaining of who she is and where she came from, Kagome felt out of breath by the time she was done. She looked over at Taisho and had a feeling that he was process everything that she had said. She hoped that he will believe her. The last thing she needed was someone to label her as a crazy person. There was a long silence between them.

"So in your time, demons are myths?" Taisho asked, breaking the silence.

"Um,..hai." Kagome said.

"There are more of ningen than there are of demons in the future?" Taisho asked.

"Hai." Kagome said.

"How can that be?" Taisho asked. He was surprised to be told that demons were extinct and ningens overpopulated in the future. He was wondering how demons became long lost fairy tales. It made him curious to how ningens grew into huge numbers in the next upcoming years.

"I don't know, Taisho." Kagome said.

"Your time sounds...interesting, Kagome." Taisho said.

"Thank you, Taisho." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry about your former lover, Kagome." Taisho said, sadly.

"It's okay. I should have figured it out sooner." Kagome said, sadly as well.

"In my opinion, that boy was not right for you." Taisho said.

"My grandpa said the same thing." Kagome said.

"I see." Taisho said. He felt sorry for the young onna beside him. She had feelings for a boy she knew since childhood. But he turned out to be a "two timer" as the onna put it. He didn't know why someone would do that to an innocent girl. Taisho could see the hurt in the onna's sapphire blue eyes. Then he saw tears falling down her cheeks. Without realizing it, he reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Kagome turned towards the dog demon who wiped her tears. It was the first time since someone outside of her family had wiped away her tears. It was a comforting feeling to her. She couldn't explain it, but she was glad that she had met Taisho. She smiled at the gesture.

Taisho was suddenly captivated by Kagome's smile. Her innocence and aura somehow gave him a comforting feeling. He hadn't felt this feeling in quite awhile.

"Taisho, could you tell me about yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Why should I ?" Taisho asked.

"Well, I told you about myself and it only seems fair that you should tell me about yourself, ne?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps you're right." Taisho said, "Where should I began?"

"Where do you come from?" Kagome asked.

"I come from the West side of Japan. That's where I rule. I make sure that there is peace in the Western lands." Taisho said, pointing in the direction of the west.

"Must be hard." Kagome said.

"Yes, but I have to make that my lands stay peaceful." Taisho said.

"That's what every lord should do." Kagome said.

"That's right. I always stick to my duties." Taisho said with pride in his tone. Kagome could tell that he was an honorable demon. There probably aren't many demons like him. She wondered what the others were like.

"What about those swords you have on you?" Kagome asked. She was very curious about the swords he had on him, They caught her interest somehow. Taisho stood up and grabbed the hilt of one of his swords. The sword was glowing bright yellow as he pulled the hilt out and a giant blade appeared in his hand. It had a small patch of fur near the hilt. It was bigger than any other sword she had ever seen.

"This is Tessaiga, the sword of the earth. With one swing it can wiped an entire army." Taisho said as he showed her Tessaiga and placed it back into its sheathe. She was amazed that a huge sword could fit in a thin sheath. Then he took out the sword that was next to Tessaiga.

"This is Tenseiga, the sword of the heavens. With one slash it can _heal _an entire army." Taisho said. Then he put it back into its sheathe.

"That's amazing." Kagome said. She never thought a demon would carry a sword of destruction _and _a sword of healing. It was very interesting on how he possessed that sort of power. But it was also strange that he would carry a sword that heals. Most demons would cause destruction than of trying to heal she noticed the sword on his back. It was a strange looking sword. She sensed a very sinister aura coming from the sword. It made her uneasy as she looked at it.

"What about the one on your back?" Kagome asked.

"This is Sō'unga. It's the sword of hell. If someone ever gets a hold of this sword, they would go on a killing rampage. I'm the only one who can control this sword. It's also my duty that no one gets a hold of this sword." Taisho said.

"How did you get a hold of it?" Kagome asked.

"I came across it when I was patrolling my lands." Taisho said.

"How are you able to control it, Taisho?" Kagome asked. It made her curious for some reason. If anyone got a hold of the sword, they would go a killing frenzy. How come Taisho wasn't affected by its power?

"That's my own secret, Kagome." Taisho said with a wink. He looked towards the sky and noticed that the sun was nearly down. He had to get back to the palace soon to attend his duties. But he couldn't leave Kagome by herself. She caught his interest somehow. He'll let her stay with him. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru will despise the idea of a ningen staying with them. His eldest had never liked ningens. He inherited that prejudice from his mother. Taisho couldn't bequeath his lands to Sesshomaru until he learns to accept the presence of ningens. Well, he'll just have to put up with her for now. Hopefully they won't kill each other whenever he's out of the palace. He also hoped that the servants won't try to harm her as well.

"Kagome, do you have a place to stay?" Taisho asked.

"No, actually." Kagome said.

"How about staying with me until I can help you get back home?" Taisho asked.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't mind having a human staying with you, Taisho?" Kagome asked. She knew that demons didn't like humans. She didn't know why he would let a human like her to stay at his home. But yet, he still asked her if she would like to. He stood in front of her and extended his hand towards her.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Kagome." Taisho said. Kagome smiled and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled her up and brought her close to his chest. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and then his mokomoko wrapped itself around her waist.

"Don't worry I won't drop you, Kagome." Taisho said.

"Okay." Kagome said as she clenched onto his kimono. His youki enveloped them into an energy orb and took off at high speed towards his palace.


	3. The Western Palace

Chapter 3: The Western Palace

"Kagome, you can let go now." Taishō said.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said as she let go of Taishō's kimono. Then he kindly placed her on her feet. She turned around and saw a huge palace in front of her. It was at least fifteen times bigger than her house.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked.

"The Western Palace. My home." Taishō said.

"That's quite a big home, Taishō.' Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kagome. Now, follow me. I'll lead you to your room." Taishō said as he gestured her to follow him. She instantly followed beside him as they entered the palace. She saw different portraits of demons that had the same traits as Taishō, but they were dressed differently and had different hairstyles. There also portraits of a giant dog demon. She began to wondered who the demon was.

"That's an inuyōkai's true form." Taishō said, noticing her stares at the paintings.

"True form?" Kagome asked.

"For high class demons, we're able to have two forms. We have a human form and we have a demon form. Our human forms hide our demon form, which is convenient sometimes." Taishō said.

"How is it convenient?" Kagome said.

"Well, sometimes we want to blend in with other humans. But sometimes, a priest or miko might detect us, which causes problems from time to time." Taishō said.

"Sounds tough." Kagome said

"Indeed it is." Taishō said, "Priests, monks, and mikos don't get along with demons. But there are few who do get along."

"Why can't they get along, Taishō?" Kagome asked. Taishō stopped walking and then turned towards Kagome. She saw the seriousness in Taishō's golden eyes.

"Ningen are always afraid of what's different. If they don't know what something is, they choose to fear it or destroy it." Taishō said, "That is why they are afraid of us, Kagome."

"I see." Kagome said. It made sense to her. It's true for everyone. People are always afraid of things that aren't them. There's so much prejudice and fear in this time period than there is in the future.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards them. Kagome saw a younger Taishō coming towards them. But he was entirely different from Taishō. He had long silver hair and gold eyes like Taishō, but he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and his hair was down. He was wearing a white kimono with a cherry blossom pattern on the collar and sleeves and a white sashinuki hakama with a pair of black ankle boots. He wore a breastplate in front with a yellow and blue sash tied around his waist. He also wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder that's attached to the upper section of his cuirass and lotus petal faulds.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. It's good to see you, my son." Taishō said.

_'Son'? This demon here is his son? _Kagome thought, _Well, he is the lord, so he must have a heir to bequeath everything to him when Taishō passes._

"Father, why have you brought a ningen onna here?" Sesshomaru asked, "You know that the demons here don't like ningens."

"Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my son and heir, Sesshomaru." Taishō said, ignoring of what Sesshomaru said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she bowed. Taishō wasn't expecting that Kagome would bow to Sesshomaru. He thought she wouldn't know much about how to act around royalty. Maybe, ningens in future know about royal behavior.

"At least this one knows how to respect those above them." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome is a guest here. You will not harm her or belittle her. Is that understood?" Taishō asked, giving Sesshomaru a stern look. He knew that Sesshomaru would disobey him even if he told him not to harm to her. He didn't trust Sesshomaru at the moment. For now he was going to have someone else look out for Kagome. Then he heard footsteps coming towards them. Taishō saw Kata running towards him. Kata was a cat yōkai who has been serving his family since his mother was alive. She is a kind hearted and trusting cat. She would judge others until she got to know them, human or demon.

"What is it, Kata?" Taishō asked.

"The Northern Lord is here to see you, my lord." Kata said.

"I'll see to him." Taishō said, "Kata, could you please lead Kagome to the guest room?"

He saw the look of surprise on Kata's face when she saw Kagome. He guessed that she was wondering why he brought a human girl home with him.

"Kagome, this is Kata. She will be your personal maid." Taishō said.

"It's nice to meet you, Kata. I'm Kagome." Kagome said, bowing at Kata.

"Kagome-sama, you don't need to bow to me." Kata said, smiling at the girl.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said, scratching the back of her head.

"It's alright, Kagome-sama." Kata said.

"You don't need to address the ningen like that, Kata." Sesshomaru said, "She's lower than _you_."

"Sesshomaru! What did I just say?" Taishō asked, angrily.

"Hn." Sesshomaru he walked away.

"Well, I must be on my way. I'll see you later, Kagome." Taishō said, nodding. Then he turned around and went down the hallway to meet up with the Northern Lord.

"Is his son always like that, Kata?" Kagome asked.

"Apparently yes, Kagome-sama. He's known as the 'Killing Perfection'. " Kata said.

"The Killing Perfection?" Kagome asked, sweat dropping.

"That's the meaning to his name, Kagome-sama." Kata said.

"I see." Kagome said, nervously.

"He inherited the prejudice against humans from his mother." Kata said.

"His mother? So then Taishō is married?" Kagome asked. She forgot the possibility that Taishō might have a wife if he has a son as well.

"No, he's not. He and Hisae had an arranged mating. After Sesshomaru was born, the two severed their relationship." Kata said.

"Why would they want to do that?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, would you want to be tied to someone you don't love for the rest of your life?" Kata asked. Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"No." Kagome said.

"It's because we live longer than a normal ningen, we don't wish to be tied down to someone we despise. Unless it's for love." Kata said. She was glad that Taishō severed the relationship between him and Hisae. She absolutely hated the woman. Her hatred towards ningen was the most unpleasant trait about her. What she doesn't know that there are some ningen are worthy to be recognized.

"Love?" Kagome asked.

"It's very rare among demons." Kata said.

"I see." Kagome said.

"Do you have someone to love, Kagome?" Kata asked. She wondered why a beautiful girl like Kagome wasn't claimed by anyone.

"I did once. His name was Inuyasha. But he ended up breaking my heart." Kagome said with her head down. Her bangs covering her eyes. She despised Inuyasha and Kikyo more than anyone alive. She still wondered why Inuyasha wanted to date her. Maybe Kikyo had told him that she had feelings towards him and he dated her out of pity.

"How so, Kagome?" Kata asked. She wondered why this 'Inuyasha' would betray a girl like Kagome.

"He was seeing my best friend behind my back." Kagome said.

"I see." Kata said. She could sense the sadness in Kagome's aura.

"I never thought he would turn out to be such a backstabber." Kagome said.

"If you ask for my opinion, Kagome-sama, that Inuyasha wasn't right for you." Kata said.

"You're the third person to say that to me, Kata." Kagome said, "Thank you."

Kata gave Kagome a reassuring smile. She felt sorry for the young onna beside her. She couldn't believe that Kagome was betrayed by someone she had feelings for. She hoped that she'll be able to heal from her heartbreak while she stays here. Then the two stopped at a pair of shoji doors.

"This is where you'll be staying, Kagome-sama." Kata said as she opened the door. Kagome's eyes widen at the size of the room. It was bigger than her room in her time. It was beautiful. The walls had sakura trees painted on them. A large comfy futon bed laid in the corner of the room. There was a closet filled with beautiful kimonos.

"Are you sure that I can use this room, Kata?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, Kagome-sama. Lord Taishō insisted that you should." Kata said.

"Thank you, Kata." Kagome said.

"How about a bath?" Kata asked.

"A bath?" Kagome asked.

"You've had a long day, Kagome-sama. A nice bath will do." Kata said.

"Hai, I think a nice, hot bath will do." Kagome said.

* * *

Kagome sat in the bath next to her room. The warm water was soothing as she relaxed in it. Then she started to wash her body with the soaps that Kata left for her. They smelled like daisies and it gave her a calm feeling as it touched her skin. After she finished cleaning her body, she got out another soap for her hair. The soap smelled like lilies, which gave her a sense of calmness as well. When she was fully cleaned, she got out of the water and dried herself. Then she walked into the room and noticed a light pink sleeping yukata laid on the futon. She felt the smooth silk glide across her skin as she put it on. Then she got into the futon. It felt so warm and soft. She stared up at the ceiling and thought about the events that happened until now. Recovering from a broken heart, finding Buyo, falling down the well, ending up in the feudal era, and meeting Taishō. She was glad that Taishō gave her a place to stay. She didn't want to even imagine of what would have happened if Taishō didn't give her a place to stay. Kagome knew that there were demons here. Sesshomaru had said that they don't like humans. Kata seemed to like her though. But, she still felt alone in this palace.

_Will I ever be able to get back home? _Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.


	4. A Challenge

Chapter 4: A Challenge 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and took notice of her surroundings. She noticed that she was not in her bedroom in her era. Them she remembered of what happened yesterday; falling down the bone-eater's well, Lady Centipede attack, meeting Lord Inu no Taisho, the Western palace, Sesshomaru, and Kata the cat yōkai. It's a lot to take in. She didn't know _how_ she was going to take it all in. She got out of bed and walked towards the hot springs. She took off her sleeping yukata and submerged herself and into the soothing waters. She had never expected this kind of thing to happen to her. She began to wonder how her family was doing.

_They're probably very worried about me. _Kagome thought. Then she heard a knock on the other side of the door.

"Kagome? Are you in there?" A feminine voice asked. She knew who that voice belonged to. It was Kata.

"Hai, I'll be out in a minute." Kagome said as she got out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the door and saw Kata carrying a green kimono and a white obi in her arms.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama. When I came in to wake you and didn't find you in bed, I figured that you might have went into the bath." Kata said.

"Hai. I just wanted to sit in a place to think." Kagome said.

"You must have been through a lot, Kagome-sama." Kata said.

"Hai." Kagome said, "Would you mind calling me Kagome and not Kagome-sama, Kata?"

"Are you sure? You're a guest of Lord Inu no Taisho." Kata said.

"I know, but it makes me a little bit uncomfortable though." Kagome said.

"Alright, Kagome." Kata said. 

* * *

After getting dressed and done with breakfast, Kata decided to give Kagome a tour of the palace. Kagome had to admit that it is really huge. It was bigger than any palace she had seen in her lifetime. Then she heard a 'thwack' sound nearby. Kata noticed that Kagome stopped walking when she also heard the 'thwack' sound. Then she decided to lead her to the training grounds. When they arrived, Kagome was amazed by its size. She saw many demons of all different kinds training.

"Lord Taisho's soldiers are always training the next day after a patrol or mission that milord had assign to them." Kata said.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"Everyone wants to be at their strongest whenever they go out on patrol. They also want to make a good impression on milord." Kata said.

"I'll bet they do. Hey, can I practice my archery over there?" Kagome asked, pointing to the area where the soldiers were practicing their archery.

"You know archery, Kagome?" Kata asked, shocked that Kagome knew about archery.

"Well, I was always practicing back home and I won a lot of competitions as well." Kagome said, "Besides, I like archery."

"I see." Kata said, "Well then, how about showing me?"

"Okay." Kagome said.

* * *

"What's a ningen onna doing here, Kata?" A bird yōkai asked when he saw Kagome with Kata.

"She happens to be a guest of milord, Yamako." Kata said.

"Oh, I'm sorry ladies. I didn't know." Yamako said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay." Kagome said.

"Yamako, would you mind getting a bow and some arrows for Kagome, please?" Kata asked.

"Why would she need them?" Yamako asked, his brow arched.

"I would like to see Kagome's skill with a bow." Kata said.

"You know archery?" Yamako asked.

"Hai. I'm pretty good." Kagome said.

"Okay then, let's see it." Yamako said, "If you manage to hit dead center three times, I'll give you our respect."

"Sounds like a deal." Kagome said as she extended her hand out. Yamako took her hand and shook it. He called over a tiger yōkai to get a bow and arrows for Kagome. The other troops lined up the targets at different distances. The first one to shoot was Yamako. He steadily held his bow and notched his arrow. He released it and hit into the first target dead center. All the other soldiers cheered for him. Then Kagome was next. She held her bow steadily, took a deep breath, and released her arrow. It hit dead center. The soldiers gasped. They didn't expect that a ningen onna would hit dead center on her first try. Actually, it wasn't her first. Her first arrow was shot when she was ten years old. She was captain of the archery club at her high school. She also won many tournaments since middle school.

"Nice shot, Kagome." Kata said.

"Beginner's luck that's all." Yamako said.

"Okay then, how about a little further?" Kagome asked.

"As you wish, milady." Yamako said. The target was moved further away from them. Yamako was first again. He released his arrow. He expected it to hit dead center, but it didn't. It hit outside the center. Kagome was next. She took a calming breath and released her arrow. It hit dead center again. The soldiers gasped again. They were starting to like this ningen onna. The tiger yōkai from before took out their arrows. Yamako was first once again. He aimed and shot his arrow. It hit outside of the center once again as well. At last it was Kagome's turn to shoot. Everyone was quiet and still as Kagome let out her breath. She released her arrow and it hit...dead center. All the soldiers were shocked at what just happened between Yamako and Kagome.

"So, I guess I won, Yamako?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so." Yamako said as he extended his hand out and shook it. He had to admit that she has good marksmanship.

"Well done, Kagome. You have our respect of you." Yamako said.

"Thank you, Yamako." Kagome said.

* * *

After the challenge was over, Kata let Kagome explore the palace. She decided to go see the gardens. Unfortunately, she got lost. Maybe she should have stayed near the training grounds. She began to wonder how anyone can navigate is this place. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Kagome said. When she looked at what she bumped into, her blood drained from her face. There stood Sesshomaru, 'The Killing Perfection'. He didn't look very happy to see who dared to bump into him.

"Um...hi, Sesshomaru-sama. Lovely day today, huh?" Kagome asked, nervously.

"What do you want, ningen?" Sesshomaru asked, stoically.

"Just trying to find the gardens, that's all." Kagome said.

"Why did my father let a ningen like you into the palace?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had no where to go and your father kindly invited me to stay here." Kagome said.

"What's so special about you, ningen? You seem weak and helpless to me." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was already angry at Sesshomaru for calling her a 'weak and helpless ningen'. She promised herself that she wouldn't try to do anything to anger Sesshomaru because he was Taishō's son. But when he constantly called her a ningen, her anger exploded.

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! You stupid dog!" Kagome said angrily. Suddenly, Kagome started to regret her words. She noticed that Sesshomaru had the look of extreme anger on his face. He lifted his hand and his claws started to glow green. Then he darted towards her with his claws. Kagome quickly dodged his attack and kicked at his legs, making him fall into the right side of the wall. She quickly ran down the hall, hoping to get as much distance away from the ice prince. She stumbled among the garden and hid behind one of the inuyōkai statues. She tried to get her breathing under control. Now she knew why he was called 'The Killing Perfection'. He won't hesitate to kill his opponent no matter what. A shiver went down her spine. She decided to trust that feeling. Then she quickly hit the ground and saw a glowing green whip hit one of the head of the statues. The stone piece was completely disintegrated by the green glow substance. Then she realized what the green glow was: poison!

_That could've been me._ Kagome thought as she got back up.

"Impressive, you were able to dodge my poison whip, onna." Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru who was slowly walking towards her.

Sesshomaru was impressed by this ningen onna. She was able to dodge his attacks when a normal ningen would be too afraid to move. He had to admit that she was brave for a ningen. His claws glowed again and his whip appeared. Kagome quickly dodged to the side. But before she dodged, a tip of Sesshomaru's whip hit her right shoulder. She held onto her right arm as she slowly sat up. All of a sudden, she saw Sesshomaru right above her. As he raised his claws, Kagome placed her arms in front of her, expecting the ice prince's acid claws. She felt some sort of warm energy flowing through her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a pink barrier of some kind.

As she stood up, she noticed Sesshomaru standing away from the barrier. He looked surprised at what she did. But then his face went back to stoic. He summoned his whip again and hit the barrier. The barrier broke and Kagome fell onto the ground. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru towering over her. His claws were glowing green.

"Die well, ningen." Sesshomaru said. Kagome closed her eyes in fright, waiting for Sesshomaru's poison claws to penetrate her. She waited and felt no pain. She opened one of her eyes and saw Taishō standing in front of her.

"Sesshomaru. Back...down...now." Taishō said in a threatening tone. He was holding onto Sesshomaru's wrist. He wasn't even wincing at how tight Taishō was holding his wrist. Sesshomaru's claw stopped glowing. Taishō released his hand. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. For a second, she thought she _really_ was going to die.

"Are you hurt, Kagome?" Taishō asked when he turned towards her.

"I think I got hit by Sesshomaru's whip." Kagome said. Taishō smelled blood on Kagome's right shoulder. The wound didn't look too bad.

"Let's get it taken care of." Taishō said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to her room.

"Taishō! I-I can walk on my own." Kagome said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." Taishō said, smirking.


	5. My Beast

Chapter 5: My Beast

Kagome was extremely nervous as Taishō held her in his arms. She had never been this nervous when someone held her. Especially a guy. She had never reacted this way towards a male. Inuyasha was a different story. When Inuyasha held her, she was always surprised when he suddenly embraced her. Now that she thought about it, she felt like Inuyasha always hugged her like he was hugging his sister.

"I'm sorry, Taishō." Kagome said, not looking at him.

"For what?" Taishō said, looking down at her.

"I insulted your son." Kagome said.

"It's okay, Kagome. Just between you and me, Sesshomaru deserved that." Taishō said.

"Really?" Kagome asked, shocked. She couldn't believe that Taishō thought it was alright that she insulted Sesshomaru.

"He needs to understand that there are some ningen out there that are worthy to be recognized." Taishō said, chuckled. Kagome started to smile at that.

"I suppose so." Kagome said as Taishō opened the door to her room.

"Hai. Now let's see your injury." Taishō said as he walked over and sat her down on the futon. She was really nervous about taking her kimono off in front of Taishō. No other guy had seen her naked. Not even Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I won't be able to treat it if you don't show me." Taishō said as he sat down in front of her. Kagome nodded and then shakily pulled off her kimono top. She luckily put on her white bra back on before she put on her kimono this morning. Kata was very curious about when she saw it. Kagome told her that it 'supports' her. Then she told her that it prevents her breasts from looking like milk sacs.

Taishō was curious about the material that was covering Kagome's breasts. He wondered why she would need to wear such a thing. He knew that he shouldn't be staring at them anyway. But he could partly tell that her breasts were medium sized. He gently held Kagome's right arm. He heard her hiss in pain. It wasn't a surprise to him. Sesshomaru's poison is quite deadly. He was just glad that Kagome didn't die from it. But it made him wonder how she was able to survive it.

"Try to relax, Kagome." Taishō said, sensing her nervousness.

"Okay." Kagome said. Taishō placed his tongue on her arm and slowly licked the wound. He was already enjoying the taste of her blood. It tasted sweeter than anything he tasted before. Then he smelled her arousal. Suddenly, he felt his beast starting to surface.

"Thank you, Tai-" Kagome said before her lips were covered by Taishō's. Her eyes widened when she saw his face in front of her with his eyes closed. She couldn't help but close her eyes as Taishō claimed her lips. When she moaned at the wonderful sensation, Taishō pushed his tongue further into her mouth.

_She tastes so heavenly_. Taishō thought as he held out onto Kagome's lips. She tasted of lavender and honey suckle. He didn't know anyone with those kinds of tastes. He couldn't let go of her soft lips. He pulled her to his chest and placed his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Then he gently laid her down onto the futon without letting go of each others' lips.

Kagome could feel the heat rising inside of her body. She was starting to like the sensation of Taishō's lips. She didn't know he would be such a great kisser. She felt his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled towards his chest. She could feel his tongue going further into her mouth. She brushed her tongue against his fangs. She heard a growl of some sort coming from Taishō. She felt herself being laid down onto the futon and her bra being pushed up, her breasts laid bare. Taishō gently massaged her breasts and placed his mouth on one. Kagome felt like she was in heaven as Taishō sucked on breasts. She moaned at all the sensations Taishō was giving her. Then reality came crashing down on her when she felt Taisho's hand on her obi.

"Taishō, stop!" Kagome yelled.

Taishō froze at that moment. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Kagome bewildered eyes. He released her lips and looked down at his hands. His left hand was on Kagome's left breast and his right hand was on Kagome's white obi. He retracted his hands from her form and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to force myself on you." Taishō said, "It was my beast."

"Your beast?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Hai. In every daiyōkai, there is a beast inside of them. The beast is our inner conscious. It tells us our true thoughts. It helps us decide who we want as a mate." Taishō said.

"Why does your beast want me? I'm human." Kagome said.

"It might have reacted after 'he' observed your personality, body, and power." Taishō said, "Possibly the taste of your blood or the smell of your arousal." Taishō said.

"My arousal?" Kagome asked.

"Your sexual desire gives off a scent when you're near a male you're attracted to." Taishō said.

"Heh?!" Kagome panicked. She didn't know that she was giving off her arousal. She felt so embarrassed at the moment. She quickly covered her face with her hands. She couldn't look at Taishō right now. Suddenly, she pulled towards Taishō's chest. She stiffened at the sudden contact, but then she started to relax as he placed a comforting hand on the back of her head.

"There's no need for you to be embarrassed right now, Kagome." Taishō said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, moving her hands away.

"I would not think less of you." Taishō said.

"Thank you." Kagome said, blushing. Then Taishō leaned down and started to nuzzle into her hair.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Kagome asked.

"Smelling you." Taishō said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"You smell of lavender and honey suckle. Two unique smells that give off such a sweet and calming smell." Taishō said, "Can we stay like for this a while, Kagome?"

"H-Hai." Kagome said. Then Taishō wrapped his arms around her and laid them back onto the futon again.

"Sleep well, Kagome." Taisho said. Kagome didn't know if she was going to sleep well.


End file.
